There has long been a need for an inexpensive, audible, gyrating fishing lure, which can be used in conjunction with other lures or alone as a buzz bait type bait. Through alteration of acoustics and intermittent vibration, fish hear, as well as sense, and are allured to the device with pinpoint accuracy. An improved rattle emitting chamber serves to resonate or intensify the sound. The frequency of sound can be varied by different retrieval speeds of the lure. The lure will also spray, splash, and leave a trail of popping bubbles, which collectively contribute to the lure's fascination and sight related fish attraction abilities.